Un Dia De Playa
by Chentxu
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el primer día de Harry en la playa? Nunca fue con los Dursley y ahora Hermione lo lleva hasta ese extraño lugar que es la playa. Fic tierno. fluff a morir XD


Un día en la playa.

"¡Oh, vamos Harry! ¡Solo un fin de semana en la playa!" Le rogaba Hermione haciéndole un puchero.

"No, Hermione, tengo que trabajar" Respondió el ojiverde ordenando sus papeles para partir al ministerio.

"Eres un trabajólico." Le espetó ella volviendo a sentarse para terminar su desayuno.

"No es cierto" Negó él. "Simplemente es que el Ministro anda como loco pidiendo informes y no tenemos tiempo para nada"

"El Ministro quiere los informes para Octubre, Harry. Lo que pasa es que prefieres trabajar antes que pasar un fin de semana en la playa conmigo" Mordió su tostada y lo miró, molesta. Harry le devolvió la mirada y se sintió culpable. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda.

"Si quiero pasar un fin de semana contigo, Hermione. Es solo que… no quiero que sea en la playa" Suspiró. Hermione pudo sentir los labios de Harry sobre su cuello.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó ella, curiosa.

"Porque… Jamás he ido a la playa. Nunca. Y me da miedo…" Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que ella pudo escuchar claramente. "¿Qué pasa si me ahogo? ¿Me vas a sacar tu del mar siendo que peso mucho mas que tu? No quiero que pase eso. Tengo miedo."

"Harry… Mira, el miedo no se te va a quitar hasta que no vayas. Y si no quieres entrar al mar está bien, nos quedamos en la playa. Aparte, tampoco te voy a meter mas adentro para que te ahogues, a lo mas el agua te llegará a la cintura." Le respondió ella volteándose para abrazarlo. Lo miró y le hizo un puchero. "¿Porfis?" Él sonrió, ella siempre lograba lo que quería con esa carita. Suspiró.

"Está bien, iremos este fin de semana, pero con la condición de que no me vas a obligar a meterme mas adentro en el mar ¿Está bien?" Dijo Harry sonriendo al verla a ella feliz.

"¿Cuándo te he obligado a hacer algo?" Preguntó ella. Harry levantó una ceja, sonriéndole pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó. "Bueno… ¡Pero solo fue una vez! Prometo que no te obligaré a meterte mas en el mar…"

"¡Genial! Ahora me voy a trabajar" Dijo él tomando sus cosas. Ella le sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Lo besó y lo despidió con la mano.

Había conseguido lo que quería, pese a que jamás hubiese imaginado que Harry, en sus 21 años, nunca hubiese ido a la playa.

Era sábado. El apartamento de Harry y Hermione estaba hecho un desastre entre todas las cosas que llevarían. Harry miraba a Hermione caminar de un lado a otro buscando y organizando cosas.

"No entiendo porqué hay que llevar tantas cosas si es solo un fin de semana en la playa" Dijo Harry tirándose a uno de los sofás. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

"No es tanto. Solo es ropa, cosas imprescindibles como cepillo de dientes y esas cosas, bañadores por una razón obvia, toallas, libros…" Respondió ella, peor fue interrumpida por Harry.

"¿Es extremadamente necesario que lleves como diez libros para dos días?" Le preguntó. Ella sonrió inocente y le besó en la mejilla "Bueno, como sea… ¿Ya está todo?" Ella asintió. "Entonces nos vamos"

Tres horas después, ambos magos bajaban las escaleras hacia la playa. Hermione sonreía feliz mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello. Harry se quedó mirándola. No podía creer que ella fuera su novia desde hacía ya cuatro años. Era tan linda…

De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando y le devolvió la mirada. Harry se sonrojó, lo había pillado.

"¿Qué me miras tanto?" Preguntó ella tomándolo por el brazo. El le sonrió.

"Nada. Que eres muy bonita… ¿No te puedo mirar?" Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a que Harry la halagara tan seguido.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Exclamó la chica deteniéndose. Harry desvió su mirada y lo vio. El mar. Jamás lo había visto. ¡Era enorme! No podía creerlo.

"Es impresionante…" Logró articular. Hermione lo miró sonriente. En ese minuto Harry parecía un niñito pequeño en vez de un mago de 21 años. Lo besó en la mejilla.

"¿Te quieres acercar?" Le preguntó, cautelosa. Él la miró. Los ojos de Harry estaban brillantes, como los de un niñito con juguete nuevo. Asintió y Hermione lo guió hasta playa.

Al sentir la arena bajo sus pies, Harry dio un respingo. Hermione, que iba con sandalias, se las quitó para caminar mejor. Harry dio un paso con cautela, abriendo los ojos como si esperara que, de la nada, algo lo atacara. Hermione soltó una risita.

"No muerde, Harry, tranquilo. Ven. Vamos a buscar un sitió para poner las toallas" Harry asintió y la siguió. A cada paso que daban, Hermione miraba al chico para ver su cara. Verlo tan impresionado y curioso la hacía sonreír. Era uno de esos momentos en la vida de cualquiera que nunca se olvidarían.

Acomodaron las toallas y se quitaron la ropa que llevaban sobre los bañadores. Harry miraba todo como si fuera de otro mundo. Se recostó sobre una de las toallas, junto a Hermione, y la vio sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó mientras ponía uno de los rizos de Hermione tras su oreja.

"Nada. Es solo que… Te ves tan inocente. Miras todo con curiosidad y pareces un niñito pequeño. Se que es porque todo esto es nuevo para ti pero no puedo evitar sonreír al verte así" Respondió ella. Él sonrió y la besó.

Harry tomó un poco de arena en su mano y la dejó escurrir por entre sus dedos. Era tan extraño… pero le gustaba.

"¿Podemos ir al mar?" Le preguntó a Hermione. Ella sonrió y asintió. Se levantaron y se acercaron a la orilla del mar. Las olas eran pequeñas pero Harry las miraba como si fueran de otro mundo.

Sin soltar la mano de Hermione, se acercó más, hasta que el agua le tocó los pies y él saltó de sorpresa. Hermione se rió y se acercó a él.

"¿Tan malo es?" Le preguntó. Él la miró y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Dio otro paso y las olas cubrían sus pies cada vez que rompían. Harry abría los ojos como plato y apretaba más la mano de Hermione.

Poco a poco avanzaron hasta que el agua les llegaba a las rodillas. De repente, algo como un alga rozó la pierna de Harry y este saltó y abrazó a Hermione, casi ahogándola, por la cintura. Ella rió.

"¡Harry! Es solo un alga… No te va a hacer nada" Harry había escondido su cabeza en el cuello de ella y temblaba, estaba asustado. Hermione le frotó la espalda, en un vano intento por tranquilizarlo. "Ya pasó, ya pasó…"

"Vayámonos" Murmuró él sin soltarla. Ella asintió y volvieron a la playa. Se sentaron en las toallas y Harry aún temblaba.

"Harry ya pasó. Tranquilo, mi niño. Fue solo un alga…" Él la abrazó y se refugió entre los brazos de ella.

"¿Me puedo quedar así?" Preguntó él. Ella asintió mientras lo cubría con otra toalla. Era tan tierno. Era como un niño asustado por los monstruos de su armario.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Le preguntó Hermione jugando con el cabello de Harry

"No… ¿Por qué debería estarlo?" Le preguntó él separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

"Porque yo te traje aquí… Y te asustaste, estas pasando un mal rato" Explicó ella, mirando sus manos.

"No es culpa tuya lo que pasó, amor. Simplemente me asuste. Aparte, tengo que agradecerte. Es otra cosa que agregar a la lista de "Cosas Que Hermione Ha Hecho Por Mi", jamás había venido al mar y tu me trajiste" Dijo él. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Sus labios jugaron con los de ella por varios minutos hasta que ella rompió el beso.

"Te quiero" Susurró Hermione sobre los labios del ojiverde, acariciándole la mejilla.

"Yo también te quiero. Hoy, mañana y siempre…" Respondió él y la volvió a besar. Mientras estuviese con Hermione, era capaz de volver a la playa y dejar que esa alga se lo comiera con papas fritas.

FIN


End file.
